In Momento Temporis
by The Nova Terra Project
Summary: "In which there are moments where one can be with their other and it would seem as though time has stopped just for them. Where numbers symbolizing hours, minutes and seconds are irrelevant and minuscule to a strong bond shared by two." Featuring various PJO ships with cases of OoC here and there. (Reviews are appreciated and will motivate us to write)
1. Of Zombie Movies

"Gods the line is soo long!" Piper stared up at her tall companion, rolling her eyes at the impatience clearly heard in his tone of voice.

"What?" Jason asked, knowing the answer to her question already. He shifted slightly closer. Looking upwards again, Piper replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Good things come to those who wait, Jason."

"Oh really?" He said, stretching his arm slowly around her, in a long, slightly exaggerated motion. Piper shrugged as she took another step forward in the line, leaving Jason behind and his outstretched arm to cuddle the space she formerly occupied.

What little of a smile Jason had faded, as he moved forward to catch up, this time folding his hands politely in front of him. Piper could practically smell the awkwardness hanging in the air and sighed. 'Might as well.' She thought, knotting her fingers with Jason's.

Jason smiled slightly at her action, he was fine with this, as long as he had her next to him. The line moved and they were soon at the ticket booth.

As the pair reached the counter, Jason pulled Piper away and towards the entrance to the movie theater, laughing the whole time. Apparently they had both forgotten that they had already bought tickets beforehand and only realized it when Jason pulled out his wallet and saw the tickets inside.

"I can't believe you waited in line the whole time." He said laughing. Piper's hand left its place with Jason's and slapped her forehead. "They were in your wallet, you idiot." This only made Jason laugh harder. "I knew... I knew the whole time!" He said between breathes.

Piper's ears turned red as she heard this and she took her ticket from Jason and stormed into the show room. "Wait, Piper! Wait! Gods dammit that wasn't smart..." Jason said as he tried to catch up. Piper pretended not to hear and kept walking, slightly smirking.

'Well, might as well try to find her, I've got exactly zero to lose now...' He thought and started to walk dejectedly in the general direction she had walked in. When Jason did find Piper, she was sitting in a chair with crossed arms and her lips formed into a thin line.

He settled into a seat near Piper's. 'Just about the right amount of distance.' he contemplated. As he did so, Piper hung her head up faced stared at the dark ceiling and sighed. 'Too much attitude, Piper.' She scolded to herself as she stood up and sunk into the seat next to Jason.

As the movie started, Jason got more and more nervous, he had no idea where to go from here. 'Gods, calm down, you've already half ruined your first date' He thought. Twenty minutes into the movie, Piper started to get scared. Regret was clearly written across her face and Jason was starting to notice. As another one of the main characters of the movie was suddenly attacked and eaten, Piper shielded her eyes with her hands and let out an 'eep'.

Jason saw an opportunity, and took it, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her ear. Even with her heart still hammering in her chest, Piper could feel herself calming down and relaxing at Jason's gesture. Leaning closer to him as she tucked her feet up on the seat, out of 'zombie' reach.

Jason saw the effect the movie had on her, he had had enough of seeing her scared, so he did the absolute gutsiest, and possibly stupidest thing he had done that evening, he pulled her onto his lap and started to run his fingers through her hair.

Albeit shocked at first, Piper warmed up to being on Jason's lap and relaxed even more. Minutes later her heartbeat went back to normal as she became enthralled by the features on Jason's face to distract her from the gore-y scenes in the movie. She shook her head slightly and kissed his cheek, whispering a 'thank you' right after.

With Jason holding her close, Piper could feel the the ghoulish sounds from the movie fading away in the background. "In momento temporis" she mumbled, laying her head on Jason's shoulder. "A moment in time." He translated, a smile gracing his face as he planted a kiss on Piper's forehead.


	2. Of Snooping Riders

**(A/N)- Shout out to Benevolent Dreamer! Thank you! BTW, story is really OOC ._.**

* * *

Seconds after Percy received another message from Annabeth on skype, the doorbell rang. He looked at the message as he got up to answer the door. 'I AM HERE' it said. His eyebrows knotted together, knowing how random Annabeth could be at times. With his right hand typing out a reply, his left hand reached out to open the door.

Before he even realized what was happening, he was tackled into a hug.

"Gah, what the?" He caught a glimpse of his assailant and laughed. "Annabeth!" He hugged her back and tried to sit up on his elbows. "And that is how you make an entrance, ladies and gentlemen." Annabeth said to no one in particular as she removed her arms from Percy and stood up.

"Hahaha, gods, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco visiting your parents?" He stood up unconsciously wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Didn't feel like like staying. Dad's latest toy shipment just came and well, we all know what happens..." she replied, shrugging as if it were nothing. "That's okay, so what do you want to do? See a movie? Walk in the park? Go to dinner?" Percy wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with her, but he had no idea what she would want to do.

"I'd rather just hang out here for a while and see where that gets us in an hour when I get hungry." She said, letting herself in and crashing onto the couch. Percy shrugged and sat down next to her on the couch, pulling her next to him and closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the fact that, there were no wars, no fighting, just... them.

Annabeth scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth he gave off. Her mind drifted for a few minutes before realizing that she may have forgotten to tell her dad she was leaving earlier than expected. Percy saw the sudden distress on her face and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's up?" He asked, gently squeezing her shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head.

"I might have forgotten to tell dad where I was going. Or that I was leaving." She mumbled, not moving from her spot. Percy groaned. "Only you, do you happen to have your phone?" Annabeth felt around her jeans for it and nodded, tilting her head, slightly confused as why he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering." He said when he saw the response the question drew. Then he carefully slipped his phone out of his pocket and texted her. 'RAAAWWWWRR!' And barely managed to keep his laughter in while it reached her.

Seconds later Annabeth's phone beeped and and she sighed. "Really?" She asked him, shoving the phone in his face. "Yes, really! What did you expect, your ADHD boyfriend to sit there and actually relax?" Percy teased.

"I can't believe I'm here in your arms, Percy." She said dreamily, snuggling up close to him. "I can't believe it either, and yet, here we are. Gods I would give anything to stay like this forever." Percy closed his eyes and soaked in the physical contact, the thought that someone else was there was more reassuring than anything.

Annabeth noticed his comfort and grinned, breaking the contact and standing up, eliciting a groan from Percy. "Resume quest to snoop around Percy's room!" She yelled, running off into the wrong direction. Percy smiled gently, there was the Annabeth he knew, there was no way she would have sat still THAT long if there wasn't a very good reason.

She looked back at Percy and grinned nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I know that a potential snoop shouldn't exactly be asking the victim where his room is but... I don't know where the hell your room is and I can't exactly barge into a random room and hope for the best!" Percy laughed at that, then held out his arm for her to take "Shall we?"

Annabeth walked over to him and instead of taking the hand, used the couch as a ladder and jumped on his back. "Onwards, noble steed!" She commanded. "GAH!" Percy ran down the hall, losing his balance halfway there and spilling the two of them onto the floor, laughing the whole time. "Apparently, my steed isn't noble enough." Annabeth giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Percy leaned forward, taking her cheek in his hand and kissing her. "That noble enough for you?" Annabeth looked upwards thoughtfully and then shook her head. "Maybe," she said. Percy repeated this process again, this time lingering a bit longer. "How about now my Princess?"

"Nope, still not feeling any nobility, unfortunately."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Princess?"

Annabeth smirked and made her eyes bigger, "She's gone." She whispered, adding an evil laugh at the end. Percy smirked. "Well... I think the new Annabeth needs to spend some quality time with a certain boyfriend..." He too whispered this, leaning in closer to whisper into her ear.

"That sounds nice but I still want to snoop around your room."

"You know, we CAN do two things at once..." His voice was back to normal, this time trying a more pleading approach. Annabeth leaned closer to him so their faces were inches apart and her hands were on his chest. So close that she could feel his heart beat and hear his breathing. "How about... no." Pushing Percy away and then laughing maniacally.

Percy sighed and gently shook his head back and forth. "I didn't want to have to do this." He pulled out his phone and started playing one of the few yaoi episodes he kept specifically for this situation. Showing them to her and leading her slowly towards the couch, trying to keep her attention on the phone.

"This would have actually worked if it weren't for the fact that I hate this anime." Annabeth pointed out. Percy facepalmed internally. "Gods dang it, figures, I'm not getting out of this am I?" Annabeth shook her head and laughed, taking the phone away from him, pocketing it and stood on the tip of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No you aren't, Percy." She said, engulfing him into a kiss.

"In momento temporis," Percy whispered when they broke apart...


	3. Of Deathly Calculus

"So what? Are you saying I'm stupid?" Hazel was looking accusingly at Frank. "No, I never said that! You just made a mistake, it happens to everybody!" Hazel didn't respond but was still obviously frustrated with the whole thing.

She sighed. There was no point in arguing over her calculus homework. It was already as bad as a day could get. "Uh huh. Whatever. What about number two? How the hell is that the parabola?" Hazel asked, changing the subject.

Frank laughed. "You have to convert the form of the equation. You can't do it that way because you are missing some information." Hazel collapsed on the couch, groaning. "Math is hard!" she complained, pulling a pillow to cover her head.

Frank smiled gently, and laid back, wrapping his arm around her in an effort to comfort her. "Don't worry about it too much, you won't use 90% of this ever again. We just gotta get through it now."

"Can I not deal with this? I mean, physics is hard enough as it is!" She yelled, her voice coated with tired frustration and her arms extended to the heavens. Frank realized how much this bothered her and decided it was about time to take her mind off of it for a while. He suddenly sat up, bringing her with him. "Come on, lets go, we're getting out of here for a bit."

"To where?" She asked, knowing that with Frank, they could be going anywhere. "I don't know, but I'm done watching you be frustrated, we're getting the hell out of here for a bit. Let's just go to New Rome for a bit, and see what happens."

As the pair walked down the street, Frank began noticing that people were acting strange, they would smile at them and wave and just generally pay more attention to them than normal. They all knew, of course, what was going to happen, but if they weren't careful. The whole surprise would be ruined.

Hazel noticed how everyone was looking at them. Who wouldn't look at them? An Asian and a chocolate-colored pair aren't exactly hard to miss but it seemed quite off. It felt suspicious. Completely suspicious. Suddenly, Hazel felt like going back to her homework. Her teacher would have appreciated it if she did.

When they got to the local cafe, Frank got in line behind the only other person there. Waiting for their turn. When suddenly, the man in front of them, turned around and stabbed Frank in the chest once and ran off, dropping the weapon he had used in the assault. Frank collapsed to the ground trying to hold the the blood in with his hands.

Hazel's first aid instincts kicked in. She yelled for someone to call for an ambulance, another to get a first aid kit and then asked if any of them had experience in first aid. Apparently, she was the most experienced one in the room. She looked at Frank, trying to stifle a laugh. "I don't care about how many times I complain about my calc homework. You are not taking me anywhere anymore until I get my stuff done." She said, kissing his cheek as a pair of hands handed her the kit.

Frank started blacking out, he had lost too much blood. His body went limp.

"If you die on me now I won't be able to pass my calc homework and that would result in me not passing calculus and eventually not graduating college and not being able to become a lawyer." Hazel mumbled, asking someone to monitor his breathing as she applied pressure to the wound. "Frank," She whispered, feeling the tears welling up, "I will **kill** you if you die, goddamnit."

Frank smiled and got onto one knee. The wound seemingly non-existent now. "Hazel Levesque, I've known you for years and have loved you for as long as I care to remember. Will you marry me?"

Hazel let go of the makeshift bandage she made and crossed her arms, her eyes squinting and her lips forming a thin line. The room fell into an impregnable silence, bystanders were waiting for her response. "Let's see," she pulled a chair from one of the tables and sat on it as she stroked an imaginary beard, her eyes not moving from Frank's bloody, albeit fake bloody, form. Her voice was as deathly serious as the loss of the KI. "You had some guy stab you, these people back you up on the whole 'Oh god, I'm dying but I'm actually going to propose' thing and then you expect me to say yes?" Hazel let out a cruel laugh. Standing from her chair and walking towards the kneeling Asian and making him look at her. "Definitely." She said with a smirk.

Frank stood up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, not wanting a single thing to ever change...

"Wǒmen de àiqíng gōngshì." Hazel whispered, standing on the tips of her toes to give a kiss back. "What does that mean and why do you know it?" Frank asked after they had separated for air. Hazel winked and grinned. "I was saving it for a moment as special as this one. It means 'Our formula for love.'" Frank pulled her close, "My little demena" he said.

In the same moment, Hazel was reminded of her half-finished term paper that was due tomorrow and cursed. "Mrs. Radii is going to kill me!" She exclaimed, letting go of Frank and running out of the cafe, and back towards the apartment they shared, effectively ending the moment.


	4. Of Strength in Loss

Leo had been avoiding people for a while, Percy had noticed, since Calypso had given her life to destroy Gaia he had been a mess. Even now, most of the camp had no idea where Leo was, only Leo knew where Leo was .

Leo was at bunker 9, cleaning up the mess that had come with repairing the Argo II after the war . He sighed, wordlessly picking up papers on the floor filled with drawings and notes in his scratchy handwriting.

As he picked up some rusted pieces of metal to store them away, he saw a small silver glint appear underneath. He shoved the rusted metal to the side and grabbed the metal object. It was a necklace, made of pure silver, in the form of one of those peace signs you always see the hippies wearing.

He turned it over and saw some writing on the back, it said 'Nostri in momento temporis, never forget -Calypso'

As he read the inscription his eye's hardened and he stood up, clenching the piece in his hands. "I will never forget..."

* * *

**We are ending the series at this guys, be sure to tell us what you think, and check out our profiles and other stories, thank you!**

**-RR & Louie :P**


End file.
